Besos de silencio
by Amores
Summary: Zero debe de pagar a los Kuran toda la sangre que ha consumido mientras que los chicos de la clase nocturna piensan que su querido Kaname-sama tiene una nueva pareja. Kaname solo sabe de cierto truco para callar al nivel D.


**+Besos de silencio+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.

-Kaname–sama otra vez no asiste a clase…quizás le pase algo ¿o no?  
-No lo se –Alzo Kain los hombros respondiendo la pregunta de Aidou.  
-Es realmente extraño, con esta van tres veces -Comento Ruka.  
-¿Porque no le preguntamos a Seiren?  
-Sabes bien que Kaname te mataría si llega a enterarse que le preguntaste algo a ella.  
-No es para tanto, solo me preocupo –Hizo Aidou un tierno puchero.  
-Es verdad, no es algo muy normal en el…ya van tres clases, se pone de mal humor fácilmente y esta muy pensativo.  
-Quizás haya conseguido algo mejor que hacer –Comento Shiki tomando un libro de Rima.  
-¿Algo mejor? ¿Como que? -Pregunto Ruka  
-¿Pareja quizás? Ya saben estar feliz a su lado pero mal sin aquella persona –Respondió Rima por Shiki.  
-¡Pareja! -Casi grito Ruka  
-Hey hey, mientras que Kaname no este, yo soy el presidente de la clase así que por favor dejen el desorden –Advirtió Ichijou tratando de terminar aquellos chismes que comenzaban a formarse.  
-¿Ichijou acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?  
-Se lo mismo que ustedes, es decir nada. Tampoco comprendo su comportamiento pero no es bueno hablar de las personas detrás de sus espaldas.  
-Si es una pareja…¿porque no nos la ha presentado?  
-Aidou basta.  
-Vamos Kiryuu ¿porque tan tenso hoy? -Sonrió el castaño.  
-Kuran callate y termina de una buena vez.  
-¿Crees que estaré satisfecho con solo esto? Por favor no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.  
-Callate –Gimió entre caricias.  
-Dilo, vamos dilo Kiryuu, dime lo que quieres. -Susurro después de lamer lentamente el cuello del cazador.  
-No…no –Trato de soltarse pero era imposible.  
-Si no me lo dices no sabré lo que quieres –Le sostuvo con fuerza las caderas.  
Zero dirigió su mirada a la alfombra donde estaba su pantalón, su chaqueta y su ropa interior.  
-Hazme correr –Susurro anclando sus uñas al borde de la cama.  
-No escuché bien Zero –Le llamo por el nombre.  
-¡Hazme correr Kaname!  
Bruscamente el castaño lo empujo por completo sobre la cama.  
Tomo con una mano las muñecas del otro y las apoyo contra el cabecera.  
Zero odiaba eso…en un momento podría parecer que lo volvía loco de la delicadeza y en otro lo trataba como un trozo de carne.  
-Eres muy conformista…nunca pides por mas -Sonrió el castaño.  
Zero se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
Si antes odiaba a Kuran el sentimiento que le sentía ahora no tenia nombre.  
-¿Aun te avergüenzas? No estamos haciendo nada del otro mundo.  
-Termina con esto…por favor –Su espalda se arqueo un poco mas.  
-Kiryuu, solo estas agradeciendo toda la sangre que recibiste de la familia Kuran.  
¿Agradecer? Eso por todas las formas que lo vieran ...era acostarse con un hombre.  
Le estaba pagando con su cuerpo.  
Zero abría los ojos un poco encontrado los ajenos.  
Un corto circuito paso por todo su cuerpo al ver que Kaname acerco sus labios asta estar unos milímetros de los suyos pero el quito su rostro y dirigió su mirada a la pared.  
El pura sangre sonrió al ser rechazado.  
¿Cuantas veces lo habían hecho? ¿Tres asta ahora? Si y ni una vez había podido conseguir a probar de esos pálidos labios.  
Con la ultima embestida Zero se alejaba lo mas rápido posible del castaño.  
Sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban por la habitación oscura.  
El peliplateado lentamente se levanto.  
-¿Duele? –Se escucho la voz de Kaname.  
-Eso no te importa. –Se vistió lentamente y se marcho.  
-Me importa –Susurro el pura sangre.  
Al llegar a los dormitorios encontró a Yuuki frente a su habitación. La chica estaba algo agitada y sudaba un poco.  
-Zero te estuve buscando toda la tarde.  
-Bien por ti.  
-¿Zero donde estuviste?  
-Yuuki…dejame en paz por ahora ¿quieres?  
-Cross y yo nos preocupamos y así nos pagas  
-PAGAR ¿ACASO LES DEBO ALGO? –Grito agresivo.  
-Zero…solo estábamos preocupados….te buscamos…y…y no es para que te pongas así -Susurro lo ultimo.  
-Yuuki callate…callate…CALLATE –Cerro la puerta de su habitación con furia.  
-¡Zero! -Grito la petite castaña.  
Con apresurados pasos llego a la ducha, la abrió por completo, destrozo todo lo que tenia encima y entro debajo del agua fría  
-Malditos vampiros…malditos sean todos.  
En la mañana Kaien Cross entraba a la habitación del ex-humano.  
-¿Zero? –Acaricio el cabello del chico al sentarse en el borde de la cama.  
-¿Que quieres? –Pregunto dejando que el otro siguiera acariciándole.  
-Estábamos muy preocupados ayer…no puedes desaparecer así como así…si saliste del…  
-No salí del colegio  
-¿Entonces que es lo que pasa? Yuuki estaba destrozada anoche y…  
-Le pediré disculpas mas tarde –Dijo cortante.  
-Esta bien –Susurro quedandose luego en silencio al lado del confundido chico.  
En la tarde Zero entro a la casa Cross en busca de Yuuki…donde no era mucha sorpresa encontrarse con el pura sangre.  
-Yuuki tengo que hablar contigo…a solas.  
-Ahora no puedo…Kaname-sempai me esta explicando algunas cosas.  
-Si no es ahora…sera nunca.-Advirtió.  
-Disculpame sempai  
-Kiryuu ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales?  
-¿Kuran acaso no te enseñaron que los vampiros salen de noche porque se vuelven cenizas bajo el sol?  
-¡Zero!  
Se dirigieron a la cocina.  
-Mira…ayer estaba… de muy mal humor, algunas cosas se presentaron y siento haberte hablado así.  
-Wow te aprendiste muy bien lo que Cross te dijo que me dijeras.  
-Maldición Yuuki!  
-Ya ya comprendo, esta bien…comprendo pero la próxima vez no estés desestresándote sobre otros.  
-Si ...si...como digas –Sacudió su cabeza. Tenia un ligero mareo pero tambien…  
Tenia hambre.  
Tenia sed.  
Tenia que alejarse de Yuuki!  
-Tengo cosas que hacer -Salio de la cocina a toda velocidad.  
-¿Kiryuu?  
-Pudrete –Salio casi corriendo.  
Había gastado mucha energía en los últimos días…después de todo acostarse y estar a merced de un pura sangre no es tarea fácil  
-¿Donde esta Kaname-sama?  
-Ruka, deja la histeria...  
-Sabes que en los fines de semana le gusta ir donde Yuuki.  
-¿Sera Yuuki entonces?  
-Quizás, quien sabe.  
-Ustedes están ya imaginándole una pareja a Kaname-sama ¿quizás sea una mascota?  
-Aidou el no es tan estúpido como tu. Tu eres el único que mantendría una mascota en secreto.  
-¿Como diablos saben que tengo un cachorro escondido?  
-Por favor Aidou -Todos suspiraron tapandose las narices.  
El cazador abría la llave y bebía de ella.  
-Kiryuu, que mal educado. Me ignoras, luego me insultas y ahora bebiendo de la llave.  
-Kuran…en estos momentos no quiero escuchar nada de nadie...y mucho menos de ti.  
-Esta bien Kiryuu, no diré nada -Alzo su mano asta tenerla a la misma altura de la boca de Zero.  
-No lo hare.  
Kaname no dijo nada como le había dicho pero se acerco mas asta que su mano rozo los labios del chico.  
-Kuran quita tu mano de mi rostro...y lárgate al infierno!  
El castaño apretó su puño tan fuerte asta hacer que sus uñas se anclaran en la carne y así dejar que unas gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo.  
Zero humedeció sus labios secos y lentamente acerco los labios a la mano sangrienta del otro.  
Cerro los ojos y mordió lo mas fuerte que pudo. Como quería hacerle sufrir todo lo que ha sufrido a ese pura sangre.  
-Kaname-sama dijo que estaría presente en la reunión.  
-Quizás se le olvido.  
-¿A el? ¿Olvidar algo? -Acariciaba Aidou su cachorrillo.  
-Deja el perro aquí si lo quieres ir a buscar.  
-Toma Kain  
-¿Porque ami?  
-¡Porque no confío en ciertas personas y sus histerias! -Señalo a Ruka.  
-¿Con las luces apagadas como siempre? -Susurro Kaname a la oreja de Zero al presionarlo contra la pared.  
-No deberías de hablar…dijiste que no hablarías!  
-Kiryuu ya tuviste tu parte…ahora yo quiero la mia.  
-No quiero  
-¿Como? -Hizo como que no había escuchado.  
-No quiero acostarme contigo hoy.  
-No quiero que te acuestes conmigo esta vez.  
-¿Huh? -Alzo Zero la mirada.  
-Quiero...un beso.  
-¡Eso nunca!  
-Kiryuu, después de todo lo que hemos hecho ¿No podemos compartir un simple beso?  
-No quiero…no y no.  
-Testarudo, es una oferta que quizás no vuelvas a tener. Un beso en vez de una noche completa a mi merced.  
Zero estaba pensativo.  
Si lo besaba, eso seria como tener una relación…¿eso no seria como ser pareja? ¿Ser novios?  
Pero después de lo agresivo que fue al obtener la sangre de hace algún rato...no queria imaginarse lo que le haría el pura sangre.  
-Esta bien…un beso...tu lo dijiste **UN **beso.  
Kaname lentamente se acerco tomando las manos de Zero entre las suyas.  
-No cierres los ojos con tanta fuerza –Susurro antes de posar sus labios sobre los del cazador.  
Ahi estaba el mismo corto circuito de cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos.  
Zero aparto un poco los labios dejando que el pura sangre profundizara el beso.  
¿Mariposas? ¡Maldición! Sentía cosas raras en el estomago.  
Kaname soltó sus manos y tomo su rostro.  
El peliplateado abrió los ojos un poco encontrando a Aidou, Ichijou y una vampiresa que había visto varias veces ahí…AHÍ VIENDOLOS BESARSE!  
-Hmm -Les miro Kaname con el rabillo del ojo.  
Zero escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor.  
-Kaname-sama, la joven Yuuki nos informo que usted había venido aquí y queríamos recordarle que la reunión es en pocos minutos –Dijo Seiren.  
-Esta bien -Dijo sin mas ni mas.  
-Maldición –Susurro Zero escondido ahora en la chaqueta de Kaname.  
-Aidou date un baño antes de la reunión…hueles al perro que tienes escondido en tu habitación.  
-Si señor –Corrió el rubio a toda velocidad  
-¿Donde estábamos?  
-¡Como que donde estábamos? Maldición Kuran…ellos…nos  
-No no...no terminamos -Callo al chico con otro beso.


End file.
